BIONICLE: The Wall
BIONICLE: The Wall was music project made by Pokermask. It was suppose to be based on the album of the same name by the rock band Pink Floyd. It was a supposed new years project before getting delayed to an unknown release date. Because of several issues with the production, the project was eventually cancelled. During july 2013, it was considered for a reproduction as a planned collaboration project, but due to the lack of support, it was considered "dead, for good". Plot BIONICLE: The Wall tells the story of a man called Pink that goes through a tough life with his father dying in World War 2, an abusive teacher, an overprotective mother and a cheating wife. All these traces leaves bricks to a metaphorical wall he's building to block himself from society. Soon he begins to face the consequences of it and slowly loses his mind as he's being trapped in his own ideas. Episodes On January 15th 2012, it was announced that the project will be split into two episodes. Both are based on the album by the same name. An episode three based on The Final Cut was a supposed project, but these plans were later scrapped. Connsidered songs Episode One *'In the Flesh?' *'The Thin Ice' *'Another Brick in the Wall: Part 1' *'The Happiest Days of Our Lives' *'Another Brick in the Wall: Part 2' *'Mother' *'Goodbye Blue Sky' *'Empty Spaces' *'Young Lust' *'One of My Turns' *'Don't Leave Me Now' *'Another Brick in the Wall: Part 3' *'Goodbye Cruel World' Episode Two *'Hey You' *'Is There Anybody Out There?' *'Nobody Home' *'Vera' *'Bring the Boys Back Home' *'Comfortably Numb' *'The Show Must Go On' *'In the Flesh' *'Run Like Hell' *'Waiting for the Worms' *'Stop' *'The Trial' *'Outside the Wall' Known characters *Pink Promotion Ever since it's announcement, Pokermask was promoting the music video in different ways. On November 14th 2011, the two tracks Empty Spaces and Young Lust were uploaded as a song preview on Youtube. Nine days later, another preview was released, which was the song Run Like Hell. On December 20th 2011, Pokermask released a third preview which was Another Brick in the Wall: Part 2. A final preview, Comfortably Numb, was released on February 6th 2012. After the cancellation of the project, all of these were removed from the channel. On December 26th 2011, Pokermask's Youtube channel was changed into a big, white brick wall (same as the original album cover) and his icon was changed to a picture of Eritko, looking through a hole in a wall standing in front of him. It's known to be upgraded when the music video is released. In result of the video's delay, the channel changed back to it's old look. January 19th 2012, full track list for episode one was revealed. Two days later, the full track list for episode two was revealed. A Youtube channel named BionicleTheWallTV was created on January 25th 2012, with it's purpous to release previews, behind the scenes footage and other related videos. A series named "First Few Bricks" was to be released on the channel in the middle of february. The project was eventually cancelled because of issues with the production. As of June 19th 2013, Pokermask is considering to restart the production of BIONICLE: The Wall. On June 30th 2013, it was finally confirmed to be remade as a collaboration project, but due to the lack of support, it was once again cancelled. Trivia *Pokermask once expressed concerns if he would be able to make more music videos after BIONICLE: The Wall considering it's length and that this would probably be his last. *Pokermask mentioned that BIONICLE: The Wall would be his last "real" project in BioTube before leaving. But he has confirmed that he'll still be on Custom BIONICLE Wiki and write stories on there. After the cancellation, Pokermask decided that he instead work on a music video for another song. See also *BIONICLE: The Wall/Gallery Category:Movies